<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Snow Melts by moonlightstar64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374027">When Snow Melts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64'>moonlightstar64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Maribat Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was able to participate in the @maribat-secret-santa-2020 on Tumblr. This is my secret Santa gift to @little-kitty-kanny. I hope you like this and I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Snow Melts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It's been over 7 years since we defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura´s rain of terror. In those 7 years, a lot has changed. The people I once was closest to threw me aside for someone new. I never imagined that people from my childhood would abandon me and not even give me the chance of saying my side of the story. But those years where I let people use me is over, now I just feel empty. I know that I´m 23, just like the rest of my friends but I feel like time has frozen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When I look up to the sky during this cold time where the snow falls tears gather in my eyes. Some say water never forgets just like my memories won't forget the horrors I've faced. But why does feeling the snow on my skin feel like the feelings that I never got a chance to feel years before now pour out? You see my friends that have always stayed by my side, fighting alongside me have moved on in their lives. I know it's selfish but sometimes I wish it were different. They may be a small group but being with them made me feel a bit normal. But now they have moved on and have a life to look forward to. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kagami and Luka were always there for me, teaching and fighting alongside me as the Dragon and Snake. After the defeat of Hawkmoth and Mayura, they both have moved on with their lives. They have gotten married and even have a one-year-old son named Takeshi. Kagami is now a teacher of fencing in her dojo and Luka is now a musician known to the world. Even though they both are very famous they do their best to give back to people. They are now a happy family and I am grateful to have them in my life. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marc was a friend I made when I was all alone. Even though there were rumours about me he always came to visit me and became my friend. I didn't expect him to even reach out to me but he did, and I am grateful for that. He became the fox of our team and made me feel like I could create again. He is an inspiration to this world. After the team disbanded after the defeat of Hawkmoth and Mayura, Marc pursued his dream. He became an amazing writer and sold many books. He now has a boyfriend and is happy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I didn't even believe that I would have a sibling relationship with Adrien who is now my brother. After his father was discovered as Hawkmoth my parents took him in as their own. Even though Adrien said that taking the high road was the best option out of our situation back at school he soon realized that he was wrong. He apologized to me and we have been best friends ever since. When everything was so dark my brother reached out a hand to me and he stood up for me even though he was shunned as well. My crush for him died and was replaced by sibling love. When we realized he was Cat Noir and I was Ladybug we laughed about it. How oblivious we were but we were happier knowing we had each other. After the battle was over he became a physics teacher like he always dreamed of doing. He quit modelling and handed the Agreste company over to me to remodel. Recently it seems that he has found someone special to him but I don't know how things will play out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But I'm glad that they are all happy because they all deserve it. In this world one in a million people have soulmates. It is really rare I’ve never met a person with a soulmate. But I do have this little snowflake on my wrist. I’ve had it ever since birth. I wonder sometimes if this is a soulmate mark. I wonder who is so unlucky to have me as a soulmate. If we ever met what would happen?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You may ask what I am doing, well my life has been a journey. Travelling all over the world bringing back balance to the world. Becoming the guardian of the miraculous and rebuilding the order is a tough job, but I manage. After I remodeled the Gabriel Agreste company to Miracle Creations by MDC, I've been getting a lot of attention. I have kept my identity about being MDC under wraps because I feel freer to be anonymous. Having cameras follow you everywhere you go would be stressful. Here I am standing in the middle of the sidewalk feeling the snowfall on my face in Gotham city. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I don't know why but this place feels like it has its own story. Just looking at the snow melting in my warm palm. I wonder sometimes what it would have been if I wasn't chosen as a hero. Would I have become a hero myself just for the sake of it? Would I have faced all these challenges that I've faced to get here? If I had the chance to change all of this would I? I probably wouldn't because even though I was stuck in darkness for a long time now I've seen the light and I will hold on to it as long as I can. All that matters in life is that I am here now because of everything I experienced in life, whether good or bad. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I start walking down the sidewalk when I see a black cat with green eyes. It reminded me so much of Plagg the Cat Kawami. I approach the cat quietly and pat him on the head. I look to see a tag on his neck and written on it is Alfred, Please return to Wayne Manor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alfred is it? What a nice name. Now what are you doing out here in this cold weather, Why don't we get you home?” I say and wrap my scarf around him. I search up the address on my phone and start walking to Wayne Manor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The walk to Wayne Manor was long but worth it because when I arrived I saw the most wonderful place filled with history. I head over to the doorbell and ring it. The door opens and I see an old man standing there,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I found this cat outside in the cold, it said on his name tag that this was the Address provided on it,” I say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That is our cat, I have no idea how he got out there. Thank you so much, Miss,“ the man says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Marinette and you are,“ I answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alfred,“ he says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alfred? You and the cat have the same name,“ I say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, Master Damian named the cat after me. Now why don't you come inside for a cup of tea,“ Alfred says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I couldn’t impose,“ I say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nonsense, you saved our cat, Alfred. A cup of tea won't do any harm,“ Alfred says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I would enjoy that, thank you,“ I say.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I follow the man inside, still holding Alfred the cat in my arms. We reach the kitchen and Alfred starts the kettle,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Take a seat,“ he says and I sit down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This place is very big, do many people live here?“ I ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We do have a lot of people who stay here often, it's never quiet in this house,“ Alfred says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly I hear something shatter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Todd! You imbecile what have you done!“ I hear a voice say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why are you whining? It looks better now Demon Spawn,“ I hear another voice taunt. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I hear a rush of footsteps from the floor above me and soon both boys are in the kitchen. The younger boy with green eyes holding a katana at the older boy's neck who is pointing a gun at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When will you boys ever learn your manners? Release each other now, we have a guest as you can see,“ Alfred says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who would visit our house now?“ The older boy says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Our guest is the one who brought Alfred the cat back home after she found him on the street,“ Alfred explains.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You brought Alfred back home? How did you even find him?“ The younger boy with green eyes says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I found the cat on the sidewalk when I was heading home, I couldn't let the poor creature out there freezing so I brought him back to his house. My name is Marinette, nice to meet you,“ I say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Damian Wayne,“ the boy with the green eyes says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jason Todd,“ the other man says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damian tries to take Alfred out of my hold but Alfred hisses.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess he is comfortable,“ I say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alfred never lets his guard down easily, what did you do to him?“ Damian.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I promise I didn't do anything to him,“ I say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Master Damian, do not be rude to the young lady, I assure you she did nothing to Alfred the Cat,“ Alfred says, placing the tea down in front of me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you,“ I say and start sipping my tea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are there more people who live here other than these two?“ I ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait you don't know who we are do you?“ Jason says. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Am I supposed to?“ I ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You're not from around here otherwise you would know, we are Wayne´s. Practically royalty to Gotham,“ Jason explains.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So what if you're all famous and are royalty it doesn't matter to me,“ I say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you don't care?“ Damian asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope, it doesn't matter to me at all. You know what I don't give a damn if you're rich or poor, just be yourselves like you were before you knew I was here. That is the only way I will ever become your friends,“ I say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why would we need you as our friends,“ Damian says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because it would be fun! Plus I don´t think your cat Alfred is going to let me leave any time soon,“ I say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Using my pet to threaten me, I accept your challenge,“ Damian says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want to see where this goes! I'm in!“ Jason exclaims. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We´ll see where this goes,“ I say. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Throughout the whole night, we all chatted about different things. At first, Damian and Jason avoided talking about themselves and topics they didn't want to speak about just like I did. For some reason, I felt safe with them even though it usually takes me a while to warm up to people. It felt unusual to open up again but I felt the chains releasing me a little. The burdens of life fade away when talking with them and Alfred. Even though life was a hard journey for me I feel like life is not going to take a turn for the better for me. Meeting these people will change my life for the better. Especially now that I am smiling more than I usually am when I'm spending time with these people.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey guys what happens when the snow melts?“ I ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It becomes water, isn't that obvious?“ Jason says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, when the snow melts spring comes,“ Damian says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I just smile at them both, “Damian is correct, when the snow melts, spring comes,“ I say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A light shines bright around us and the snowflakes on our wrists turn a bluish white colour. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What nonsense is this?” Damian asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Out of one million people Demon Spawn just had to have a soulmate,” Jason says. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I heard about soulmates but I never imagined that I would have one,” I say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Soulmates don't have to be romantic; they can be platonic as well. We will see in time where this goes,” Alfred says. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just as Damian said, winter soon ended and spring soon arrived. Ever since I met Damian and Jason I have gotten to meet the rest of their family. It feels freeing when I am with them. Even though it hasn't been that long since we have known each other it feels like we have known each other for years. Jason has a loud and fun personality and is very brother like towards me. Damian on the other hand is someone I want to be closer with. His eyes show how much pain he has gone through just like me and I want to know more. I want to be someone more to him someday but right now I will enjoy the time I spend with the Wayne family and make memories. After all, I can't wait for the snow to melt while I stay in the past. It's time to move forward one step at a time even if it's hard. In time maybe we’ll see what these snowflakes on our wrists for us but right now I am going to be happy.  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>